Saurons Abenteuer
by Nenomith
Summary: Sauron hat eine Vision: Eine geheimnisvolle Elbin wird mit ihrem Volk nach Mittelerde kommen... Spannend und witzig! Bitte R/R! :-)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, bis auf Naurya und Da Felloship, die gehören Naurya Firespark (sie hat mir erlaubt, die Band auszuleihen).

Viel Spaß und bitte reviewen!

*~*~

Prolog

Sauron der Dealer wurde aus dem Mittelerdegefängnis entlassen. Seit dem er versucht hatte das ganze Universum zu beherrschen war er ins Gefängnis gewandert und durfte 1000 Jahre nicht wieder raus. Was war das doch für eine gemeine und einfach doofe Strafe gewesen. Sein Komplize Saruman musste ja jetzt nur als Putze rumlaufen nur weil er angeblich nicht so viel getan hatte. Aber das stimmt nun aber ganz und gar nicht. Saruman hatte ihn dazu gebracht diese ganzen wunderbaren Sachen zu machen, auf die er eigentlich auch selber hätte kommen können. Er hatte Massenmord begangen und war dann auch noch drogenabhängig geworden. Aber schließlich wurde er dabei geschnappt als er gerade einem Menschen namens Grima Haschisch abgekauft hatte. Aber nun waren seine 1000 Jahre vorbei und er war nicht mehr drogenabhängig. 

Nu macht er sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal um sich in der berühmten Kneipe dort vollaufen zu lassen. Hoffentlich gab es diese Kneipe überhaupt noch. 1000 Jahre waren doch echt eine verdammt lange Zeit. 

Als er schließlich nach einer Woche ankam und sich nach einem richtigen Bett sehnte da er auf der Reise immer unter Hecken geschlafen hatte. 

Als er eintrat wurde er von wildem Gegröle empfangen. Elrond der Superstar von Bruchtal rockte auf der Bühne total ab und seine Fans schmissen massenweise Kuscheltierkühe auf die Bühne. Den seit dem ein gewisse Naurya auf die Idee gekommen war ihre Kuscheltierkuh Elrond zu nennen machten es ihr alle nach und stets nahm ein Fan seine Kuh mit wenn er auf ein Konzert ging.

Sauron hasste diesen Elrond da er ein großer Fan von „Da Felloship" war. Die konnten doch tausendmal besser singen als dieser Elrond. 

Also drängelte er sich zu einem freien Tisch in einer stillen Ecke durch. „Vier Krüge Bier bitte oder am besten gleich Wein. Eine Buddel Wein!", schrie er dem Wirt zu der gerade versucht hatte gegen den Lärm in der Kneipe anzukommen und ihn zu fragen was er trinken wolle. Der Wirt verzog sich und Sauron bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen von dieser grässlichen Musik. Er frage sich was er nun machen sollte. Er hatte eigentlich kein Geld, kein Zuhause, keine Freunde weil ihn jeder hasste seit er das Universum erobern wollte und er hatte kein…..ihm viel nun gar nicht mehr ein was nicht hatte. Er hatte einfach gar nichts mehr. Fast wäre er in Selbstmitleid versunken wenn da sich nicht drei voll  betrunkene Typen  zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt hätten. Diese grölten rum und dadurch, dass sie sich ständig beleidigten wusste er bald wer sie alle waren. 

Einmal war es ein Mensch, der ziemlich bescheuert mit seinen fettigen schwarzgrauen Haaren aussah. Seinen Namen kannte er wohl. Es war Aragorn, Arathors Sohn, der Erbe von Isildur und der frisch gekrönte König von Gondor. Und er war Mitglied der Band „Da Felloship" obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht singen konnte. Und nur deshalb konnte Sauron ihn leiden sonst hätte er ihm auf der Stelle den Kopf abgehackt. Aber da viel ihm gerade ein, dass er ja gar nichts zum Kopfabschlagen hatte. Diese scheiß Gefängniswärter hatten ihm alle Waffen weggenommen. Inklusive seinen süßen kleinen Teddybär, den er immer zum Einschlafen brauchte. So eine Gemeinheit. Wie konnten diese Menschen nur so herzlos sein. 

Der Zweite war ein Elb. Er hieß Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Wie hasste er doch Elben. Das war doch so etwas von ungerecht, dass Elben ewig leben konnten und ein Mensch wie er nicht. Aber da Legolas auch ein Mitglied von „Da Felloship" war durfte er ihm ja nichts antun. Aber was er nun mal echt zugeben musste. Dieser Elb hatte eine bezaubernde Stimme. Die beste in der ganzen Group. 

Der Dritte war ein Zwerg der auch zur Band gehörte aber meistens gar nicht sang sondern nur tanzte was er mit seinen kurzen Beinen auch nicht besonders gut hinbrachte da er immer wieder über seinen Bart stolperte, der fast bis zum Boden reichte. Aber Breakdance, das konnte er gut, dafür bewunderte er ihn auch wenn dieser ihn vor ein paar Jährchen noch umbringen wollte. Es war Gimli, Gloins Sohn.

Aber nun war er ja nicht mehr der große böse Sauron sondern wieder in Freiheit auf Bewährung. 

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli bemerkten in diesem Moment, dass Sauron bei ihnen am Tisch saß:

_Aragorn:  _Hey! Was geht ab man? Bisch du net dieser Typ da, der vor n paar Jährchen das gaaaaaaaaaaanse Universum in Besitz bekommen wollte?? 

_Legolas: _Jo! Des isch der!

Legolas haute dabei auf den Tisch und hielt sich dann schmerzhaft verkrampft die Hand. Gimli fing wieder an zu grölen. Und die anderen fielen wieder mit ein. 

Auf einmal zog Aragorn sein Schwert.

_Aragorn: _Iiiich schlach dir jetzt n Kop ab. Du wirs dafür büßen, dass du so viele umgebracht has!

Aragorn hob sein Schwert zum Zuschlagen da kam von hinten ein weiterer Mensch und nahm Aragorn das Schwert sachte aus der Hand.

_Boromir: _Mein lieber Herr Aragorn Ihr habt zuviel getrunken. Ich werde Euch nun auf Euer Zimmer bringen.

Aragorn stütze sich nun auf diesen Mensch, der übrigens auch zu „Da Felloship" gehörte und Boromir hieß, und wurde aus dem Raum geführt und verschwand mit ihm in einer Tür weit hinten in der Kneipe. Legolas und Gimli gingen Arm in Arm und immer noch singend hinterher und schwankten dabei sehr.

Nun bekam Sauron seinen Wein und ließ sich voll laufen. Bis er schließlich total zu wahr. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er zur Theke gekommen war und dem Wirt klar gemacht hatte, dass er ein Zimmer wollte. Schließlich führte der Wirt ihn eine Treppe hoch und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer. Sofort stürzte Sauron aufs Klo und kotze alles raus was er nur im Magen hatte. Mein Gott war ihm schlecht. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

© Nenomith


	2. Die Vision

Die Vision

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht fühlte er sich einfach scheiße. Ihm war zwar nicht mehr schlecht aber er hatte Kopfschmerzen und jeder Knochen den er hatte tat ihm auch weh. Als er sich aufsetze fiel er aus dem Bett und verstauchte sich den Knöchel. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und humpelte ins Bad. Er füllte die Badewanne mit kaltem Wasser und tauchte seinen Kopf in das Wasser. Er trocknete sich ab. Jetzt fühlte er sich doch gleich viel besser.

Er ging nun runter in der Schankraum und bestellte sein Frühstück. An einem anderen Tisch saß Aragorn den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf  das Frühstück, das vor ihm stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gründlich den Magen verdorben mit dem vielen Wein den er getrunken hatte. 

Nun kam Saurons Frühstück und er machte sich darüber her, Er wusste nicht was Aragorn hatte. Es schmeckte doch super. Als er fertig war wischte er sich den Mund stand auf und ging an die frische Luft. Er joggte eine runde ums Haus um sich fit zu halten. Dabei stolperte er über einen Stein und stürzte hin. Alles wurde schwarz um ihn. Er verlor das Bewusstsein. Aber irgendeine Stimme piepste ihm ins Ohr:

_Ein Mädchen von unglaublicher Schönheit, sie wird kommen über das Meer von den unsterblichen Landen._

_Sie bringt Gerechtigkeit und Angst für die Anhänger der dunklen Seite mit sich._

_Mit ihr wird ein Volk der Weisheit und der Macht kommen._

_Sie werden Mittelerde von allem Bösen befreien._

_Sie haben die Macht Dinge zu sehen die waren, sind und passieren werden._

_Unterschätze nicht ihre Macht._

_Wer ihr widerstrebt wir ihr verfallen und sterben._

Und nun wurde es blendend hell vor seinen Augen. Er sah eine Gestalt, in weiß gekleidet, klein aber dennoch mächtig. Ihre Haare waren blond und in einem Zopf hinter sich zusammengebunden. Und sie trug ein Amulett um den Hals.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm ein Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Er wachte fluchend auf. Ein gewisser Aragorn stand über ihm und starrte ihn aus seinen Augen an. Sauron stand auf und fragte sich was passiert war. „Ihr seid nur über einen Stein gestolpert mein Herr.", sagte Aragorn. Sauron zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und ließ sich auf ein einfaches Danke! runter. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er sachte über diese komische Stimme und über das Mädchen nach, das er in seiner „Vision" gesehen hatte. Und schließlich beschloss er bei der Kummernummer anzurufen und um Rat zu fragen. Also wählte er 0800/1110111  und wartete.

_K.S.: _Ja hallo? Hier ist die Kummernummer. Wenn du Sorgen hast dann ruf uns an oder wenn du etwas wissen willst stehen wir dir auch zur Seite. Unsere Nummer ist kostenlos und ihr könnt auch immer mit mir reden. Seit dem ich die anderen Kollegen durch ein Attentat umgebracht habe bin ich ganz allein für diese Nummer zuständig. Die Nummer wird also nicht in der Telefonrechnung vermerkt und….

_Sauron: _Nun halt mal die klappe Klaus. Ich möchte einfach nur ne Vision gedeutet bekommen haben. Also…..

Sauron erzählte haarklein die Vision und wartete dann auf die Antwort.

_K.S.: _Als bei so einer Art von Vision muss ich dich leider umleiten zu „Visionen-was bedeuten sie?" das es nicht mehr in unseren Bereich gehört.

_Sauron: _Dann leite mich halt verdammt noch mal um aber schnell. Es ist sehr wichtig.

Dann ließ er noch ein paar Flüche los und Klaus Schwarz machte sich daran ihn so schnell wie möglich umzuleiten.

_Galadriel: _Ja hallo! Du bist hier mit „Visionen-was bedeuten sie?" verbunden. Diese Nummer ist aber nicht kostenlos also fass dich kurz und erwarte eine kurze und klare Antwort. Wir können dir jede Art von Vision deuten. Egal ob es eine Plötzlich-erschienene-Vision ist oder eine Unfall-Vision. Auch können wir schwarze Visionen oder weiße Visionen, blau oder grüne Visionen, gelbe oder rote Visionen….

_Sauron: _Ja nu halt mal die Klappe Galadriel. Ich möchte doch nur ne ganz kurze Vision gedeutet bekommen haben. Aber schnell ich habs eilig. Es könnte von meinem leben abhängen.

_Galadriel: _Ach Sauron! Du bist es. Ich dachte es wäre schon wieder dieser Elrond der ständig komische Träume hat und sie gedeutet haben will. Aber nun zu dir. Du bist also wieder aus dem Gefängnis draußen. Wenn du einen Psychiater brauchst dann kannst du seit neuestem bei uns auch Termine bekommen.

Galadriel schwätze gern und lang aber Sauron hatte nicht ewig Zeit und brüllte seine Vision ins Telefon damit sie es auch unter ihrem Geschwätz verstehen konnte.

_Galadriel: _So eine Vision steht nicht in unserem Bereich. Da musst du dich schon an Gandalf wenden. Er verweilt gerade in Rohan bei König Théoden. Und da wir schon gerade dabei sind. Wir verkaufen auch Adlerflüge. Die sind bei uns ganz billig. Du kannst dir ja einen Adler mieten und er wird dich sofort abholen und nach Rohan bringen.

Sauron gab es auf und bestellte einen Adler, der ihn in 5 Minuten am Gasthaus abholen sollte. Also packte er seine Sachen, obwohl er gar keine hatte, zusammen, bezahlte das Zimmer und das Essen beim Wirt und wartete dann draußen auf den Adler.

Und tatsächlich in ein paar Minuten war der Adler da. Und es war nicht irgendein Adler sondern der berühmte Adler Gwaihir, der Herr der Winde. Er setze sich auf seinen Rücken und schon ging der Flug los. Aber was er erst später bemerkte war, dass er Höhenangst hatte und wäre beinahe vom Adler gefallen. Als sie endlich in Rohan waren und Gwaihir ihn vor den Toren der goldenen Hallen absetze war ihm total schlecht und stürzte erst einmal ins Gebüsch und kotze. Dann wandte er sich zu den Toren und wurde von Hama angesprochen. 

_Hama: _Was wollt Ihr? Wohin wollt Ihr? Und wer seid ihr?

_Sauron: _Ich möchte einfach nur zu Gandalf. Und ich bin Sauron, der gerade aus dem Gefängnis entlassene Dealer. Und noch was ich bin auf Bewährung rausgekommen und wenn du mir nur ein Haar krümmen willst dann bin ich gezwungen wieder der dunklen Seite beizutreten.

_Hama: _Jaja! Ich lass Euch ja schon durch aber tut mir nichts.

Hama machte Platz und zitterte schon vor Angst weil ihm als er klein war, sein Daddy immer Gruselgeschichten über Sauron erzählt hatte.

Sauron ging also in die Halle und hinter ihm wurde die Tür verschlossen.

_Sauron: _Hey! Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?

_Éowyn: _Ich! Soll ich's wieder anmachen? Wo ist denn der Lichtschalter?

_Gandalf: _Gandalf sprach es werde Licht und es ward Licht!

Sofort entfacht sich ein Feuer in dem Kamin und es wurde schon heller in der Halle.

_Théoden: _Mensch Gandalf. Ich hab dir doch gesagt wir müssen mit Holz sparen. In der Umwelt wird eh schon genug Holz gefällt. Deshalb haben wir doch jetzt ein Kabel verlegen lassen zu den elektrischen Quellen im Nebelgebirge. Wir brauchen kein Holz mehr. Nicht mal zum Kochen.

_Éowyn: _Aber Herr Onkel. Seit dem der betrunken Ork auf das Kabel gedappt ist tut es doch nicht mehr. Wir müssen endlich mal einen Handwerker anrufen oder etwas erfinden womit wir das Kabel unterirdisch verlegen können.

_Théoden: _Ja du hast recht meine Nichte! Ich werde mich sofort daran machen das zu erfinden. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. Oh! Und würdest du bitte unseren Gast empfangen?

Théoden erhob sich aus seinem Thron und verschwand in einer der unzähligen Türen die an den Seiten der Halle lagen.

Sauron wurde nun von Éowyn begrüßt.

_Éowyn: _Wer seit ihr mein Herr? Und wen wollt ihr sprechen wenn nicht König Théoden?

_Sauron: _Ich möchte einfach nur eine Vision von Gandalf gedeutet haben.

_Gandalf: _Ich bin hier Sauron! Wenn du mich haben willst dann komme her und verlange nach mir.

Sauron hasste es wenn Gandalf mal wieder mit seiner Sprache angab. Aber jetzt konnte er keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen weil er ja wissen wollte was seine Vision bedeutete.

_Sauron: _Wo bist du Gandalf? Ich sehe dich nicht.

_Gandalf: _Ich bin hier. Warte ich komme aus dem Schatten dann kannst du mich sehen.

Gandalf trat aus einem Schatten neben dem Thron und Sauron ging auf ihn zu.

_Gandalf: _Komm lass uns raus gehen. Hier ist es zu dunkel und ich kann die Macht nicht empfangen. Draußen habe ich bestimmt einen besseren Empfang.

Also gingen sie beide raus und setzen sich auf die oberen Stufen der steinernen Treppe.

_Gandalf: _Also nun erzähle mir deine Vision.

Und Sauron begann nun schon zum dritten Mal die Vision jemandem zu erzählen. Hoffentlich schickte Gandalf ihn nicht irgendwo anders hin. Langsam hatte er genug ständig weiter geschickt zu werden.

Nun hatte er die Vision erzählt und wartete auf Gandalfs Antwort.

_Gandalf: _Oh ich weiß was das bedeutet. 

Gandalf sprang auf und hüpfte herum wie ein kleines Kind.

_Gandalf: _Es wurde auch langsam Zeit. Endlich kommt Naurya zurück.

Sauron verstand nun gar nichts mehr aber hier will ich nun erzählen was Gandalfs Worte zu bedeuten haben:

Ein vergessenes Volk wohnte im Nebelgebirge mit seiner Anführerin Naurya. Es entwickelte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten aber da es nicht bei dem großen Kampf gegen das Böse helfen wollte wurde es aus Mittelerde verbannt obwohl die Fähigkeiten der Anführerin für sie sehr zum Nutzen hätte sein können. Zum Abschied bekam Naurya von Gil-galad ein Amulett, das sie beschützen sollte. Und so segelte Naurya mit ihrem Volk zu den unsterblichen Landen. Als die Bewohner von Mittelerde sich schon besiegt glaubten, beteten sie und hofften, dass Naurya zurückkehren würde aber sie kam nicht zurück. Aber durch die Hilfe von Gandalf und dem Halbelb Elrond besiegten sie Sauron und er landete im Mittelerdegefängnis. Sauron wusste damals nichts von Naurya und ihrem Volk und deshalb auch heute nicht.

So nu wieder zurück zu heute.

_Sauron: _Kannsch du mir jetzt auch mal erklären was das soll?

Gandalf hörte auf zu hüpfen. Und faste sich wieder.

_Gandalf: _Ja aber natürlich. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss die Freudenbotschaft verbreiten. Jeder soll es wissen.

Und Gandalf rannte die Stufen der Treppe hinunter, stolperte, fiel die Treppe hinunter, rappelte sich wieder auf und stürzte aus dem Tor. Und ein paar Minuten später sah Sauron Gandalf fort reiten auf seinem Pferd Schattenfell.

Na toll, dachte Sauron, der einzige der meine Vision deuten konnte hat mir nicht gesagt was sie bedeutet sondern reitet weg. Heute ist echt mein Glückstag.

Er rief Gwaihir und bestieg wieder seinen Rücken.

_Sauron: _Bring mich bitte zu den großen Bibliotheken von Rohan. Ich brauche dringend Rat.

Und Gwaihir erhob sich in die Lüfte und trug ihn zu dem gewünschten Ort.

Sauron stürzte in die tiefen der Bibliothek und suchte nach Büchern die über den Kampf gegen ihn berichteten. 

Endlich nach vierstündiger Suche hatte er das richtige Buch gefunden. Und dann auch nach ein paar Minuten die richtige Stelle. 

Er las und las und dann wusste er endlich alles was er wissen musste. Er wusste nun eins. Er war bedroht. Diese Naurya würde ihn umbringen. Das wusste er schon ganz genau. Was galt nun zu tun? Er musste wieder nach Mordor ziehen in seinen Turm Barad-dûr.

Er stürzte aus der Bibliothek und ließ sich von seinem Adler nach Mordor bringen.

Ach was war das doch für ein wunderbares Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er ging durch sein ganzes Haus oder durch seinen ganzen Turm? Alles war verwüstet und er musste erst mal aufräumen.

© Nenomith


End file.
